Fighting Along Side the Martins
by DeepyluvsZigzag
Summary: yet again another random fic, so, this as some things of Cheaper by the Dozen and let me tell ya, don't own anything from Cheaper by the Dozen or the Patriot. Its about a girl that goes to fight in the war. She meets Gabriel saves him, THOMAS LIVES!


Chapter1: The Silence of the Night Could Be Betraying  
  
The night was quiet. Too quiet. It really disturbed her. Will layed in her bed   
  
and stared up at the ceiling. Ever since her family had moved to America,   
  
everything seemed to get worse. She had 14 brothers and sisters. Her eldest   
  
sister was named Nora and she was married to a British officer known as Col.   
  
Hank Satin. Nora was 30. Her elder brother Charlie was 27 and his twin sister   
  
Lorraine still lived with her mother and father. Charlie was serving in the   
  
army againist the British. Will was 20 and she was an excllent marksmen. She   
  
could shoot any kind of gun and hit a target over a mile away. Her father had   
  
felt the need to teach one of his daughters how to shoot a gun. Also   
  
consindering she was a tomboy and she would hate her mother and father if they   
  
ever put a dress on her. Her next sibling was her brother who was 5 years   
  
younger then her. His name was Robin and he loved to hunt. Her next sibling was   
  
another younger brother, his name was Jake and he loved to do anything that   
  
contained horses. Then there was her younger twin sisters, Kim and Jessica.   
  
They were not identical but they were the same height and weight. One of them   
  
had aurburn hair and the other had light brown hair. Then there was her fellow   
  
tomboy sister Sarah. At this moment Will was teaching her how to hunt. Then   
  
there was her most favorite of all brothers. He was third youngest and he had   
  
aurburn hair. His name was Mark and he loved to collect all kinds of critters.   
  
Noah was the second youngest and loved to pick on his older sister Kim. He was   
  
also rarely seen with out being at Jake's side. Finally there was Conner and   
  
Hunter. The youngest of the siblings. They were identical twin boys. Willow   
  
Rochelle Longfellow was her full name but she hated the name. She thought it   
  
was too girl. So everyone called her Will. She sighed and thought about what   
  
had happen last night. Nora's husband had found out that Charlie was fighting   
  
for the militia. Nora had sent a warning letter that had reached them before   
  
Hank did. He was on his way to arrest them and hang every one above the age of   
  
16. So all her siblings were safe from being hanged but not her, her mother,   
  
father, Lorraine, or Charlie.   
  
She had layed there thinking what she could do when Hank would get here. Her   
  
father had also taught her close hand combat and she was really good at it. She   
  
wanted to diguise herself and join her brother in the army but her mother would   
  
have a heart attack and die if she ever did. Her ears perked up as she heard   
  
the knob of her door twist open.   
  
"Will," It was Mark. "Yeah Mark. What is it." he stalked slowly to her bed and   
  
stood in front of her. "I'm scared." She raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He lowered   
  
his head, "I heard gun shots in the distance." He said in a shaky voice. Will's   
  
eyes widned in shock. She quikly jumped out of her bed and picked Mark up. He   
  
was only 7 and he was not that heavy or that big. She rushed out of her room   
  
and knocked on her older sister bedroom door where Kim and Jessica slept as   
  
well. "Lorraine." She whispered harshly. No answer.   
  
"LORRAINE!" There was a shrill yelp and a thud behind the door. "What!" Will   
  
heard her from behind the door. "The British are coming." Was the only words   
  
Will could manage to say untill Lorraine's face appeared at the door with Jess   
  
and Kim at her sides. Will set Mark down and rushed to Jake, Sarah, Noah's   
  
room. She pounded on there door and wouldn't stop until they were all awake and   
  
at the door. They all stood there rubbing the sleep from their eyes and   
  
yawning. "What is it." Jake asked. Will frowned, "We need to go now."   
  
Meanwhile, "MOM, DAD!" Lorraine called as she knocked on Robins door. He came   
  
out just as her mother and father came running out of their room. "Lorraine,   
  
honey. What is it?" She stared at them with fear in her eyes. Only two words   
  
esaped her lips, "Their here."   
  
Finally every child was awakened they all gathered fully dressed in the barn.   
  
Will was wearing tanish pants, she had padded boots that reached just below her   
  
knees, she had a pistol tied to her belt, a couple of daggers, a tomahawk, she   
  
also had a cutlass at her belt, and a coupke of rifles flung across her back.   
  
She was standing there holding the reins of four horses. Two who were hitched   
  
to a large carriage that was made of bear and deer skin. All the children   
  
rushed out and her parents followed. Her father mounted the black steed she was   
  
holding and her mother mounted the white mare. Lorraine climbed to the driver   
  
seat and took the reins of the two brown horses as Will helped all her siblings   
  
into the carriage. She picked up Kim and placed her in the carriage followed by   
  
Jessica. Robin picked up both Conner and Hunter and placed them in to the   
  
carriage. Next Jake, Sarah, and Noah climbed into the carriage. Finally, Robin   
  
climbed in and Mark was the only one left. He stood there and looked hestiantly   
  
at the carriage door. He shook his head and ran to Will. She scooped him up in   
  
her arms and he layed his head in her shoulder. "Don't go. I don't want you to   
  
go." He sobbed in her shoulder. "Sssshhhh," She rocked him back and forth. "I'm   
  
not really going," How is that?" He asked looking up at her. She put her finger   
  
on his head, "As long as you believe I'm here," She moved here finger to his   
  
heart, "I will be in here always." He nodded his head. "I swear to you, Mark,   
  
that I will return to you and I will never go away again." "You promise," he   
  
said as she wiped his face. "I promise," she said as she placed him in the   
  
carriage and shut the door as she heard another gunshoot in the distance. This   
  
time it was closer. Her mother and father, Kate and Sam Baker, rode up to her.   
  
Her mother leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Honey, you be careful."   
  
Will noticed the surface of her mother's eyes shimmer. She smiled, "Don't worry   
  
mom, I'll be fine." Her mother nodded as she trotted her horse to the other   
  
side of the carriage. She and her dad sat there in silence. "Don't forget what   
  
I taught you." Will nodded. "Aim small...." She cut him off, "miss small." They   
  
smiled at the same time. Sunndenly, her father pulled out a little black   
  
leather bound book with alot of papers sticking out of it. He handed to Will   
  
and said, "This is Corwallis's war tatic journal. It might be useful." She   
  
nodded, "Thank you dad." He continued, "Go to South Carolina. There you'll find   
  
Mr. Benjamin Martin. You know him?" She nodded. He and her father had fought at   
  
fort Wilderness together. That was where Nora had meet Hank for the first. "Go   
  
to his plantation and give him this. He has a son who is the exact same age has   
  
you. He serve's in the militia. It will be useful to General Gates and George   
  
Washington." But one question bothered her. "How did you get the journal?" She   
  
asked. Her father stared at her. "Nora." He sighed. She stared at him in   
  
horror. "But they will hang her." Her father shook his head. "Right after she   
  
sent the letter to us she took off and ran away. Right now she is at Benjamin   
  
Martins sister-in-laws plantation." Will sighed in relieaf. Her father leaned   
  
down and she wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck." He whispered to her. She   
  
watched as he reared up and gallop along side the carriage that held all her   
  
dearest siblings in. The brothers and sisters she grew up with. "I'll find you   
  
all when this is over!" She called waving to them. She watched as all her   
  
brothers and sisters pook their heads out of the window and wave to her. She   
  
watched them and she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
She watched them drive down the path and vanish out of sight. She turned around   
  
and sighed. She whistled and her horse came dashing out of the barn. He was a   
  
blood red hunter and his name was Corendell. She was surprised to find him all   
  
tacked up. "Thank you Mark!" She yelled as she jumped onto his back. She took   
  
off down the path that lead south to Benjamin Martin's home and children. She   
  
just had to get there. For her family's sake, for the new world's fate. She   
  
just had to get there.  
  
Chapter2 Saving Gabriel  
  
Will had been riding for 4 days and judging what the old man in the tavern said   
  
she was 2 days away from Benjamin Martins plantation. She was actually injoying   
  
this chance of freedom. It wasn't often that she got to ride this far from   
  
home. Sundenly, she heard something off in the distance that sent a shiver down   
  
her spin. "Hault! By the name of his majesty King George stop! Or I'll shoot   
  
you!" Oh no! British troops! She had to hid and she had to find a place to hide   
  
quik. She jerked on her horses reins and it reared up. She stood up on her feet   
  
and balanced herself on her horses back. She out stretched her hands and   
  
gripped the branch above her. She pulled on it and she flipped up on to it. She   
  
quikly shouted to her horse. "Mello Nien, Corendell, Mello Nein!" Her horse   
  
reared up and took off down the path. "Si bellenin sibona danath. Estello,   
  
amna!" She shouted one last time. She had gave her horse orders to ride a mile   
  
away, hide, and then wait for her to find him. She rested on the branch as a   
  
man stumbled and fell on his face underneath her. "You are suspected as a   
  
Colonial spy and are going to be hung as a punish of treason." The man looked   
  
no older then her and he had sandy blonde hair. He was bloody and he had many   
  
cuts and bruise on his body. She had to save him from these british soldiers.   
  
She quikly jumped down and landed down next to him. "Hey," She nealt down next   
  
him. "Are you ok. Are you even still alive." He graoned and turned over onto   
  
his back. He opened his eyes and stared up at her. "Help me. Please." He   
  
croked. She smiled and grabbed him by his collar. She lifted him up and layed   
  
him in the tree branch she was once in. "Do you have enough strength to climb a   
  
tree?" She asked. "I think so." He said very hoarsly. "Good.", She said as she   
  
grabbed the branch and hoisted her self up. They sat there quitly, safley   
  
hidden by the leaves. 


End file.
